broken pieces
by Anileth
Summary: —Lo siento Sasuke-kun, tal vez la próxima vez. "Quizás en otra vida te deje de querer"/—RETO, drabble SasuSaku.-


**disclaimer applied**.  
><strong>title<strong>: broken pieces.  
><strong>couple<strong>: Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno.  
><strong>frase<strong>: "_Ningún amor es más verdadero que aquel que muere sin haber sido revelado_" -Oliver Wendell Holmes.  
><strong>extensión<strong>: Mil palabras (contador de word).  
><strong>by<strong>: Anileth. **for**: RIC.

* * *

><p>Konoha.<br>Una aldea reducida a cenizas, con mucho odio y dolor sobre sí.

.

El mundo se derrumbó a sus pies viendo como las personas más importantes de su existencia yacían sin vida y que más aun, el causante de tanto dolor y sufrimiento fuese su propio hermano. Era un niño, un inocente infante a quien le arrebataron una oportunidad.

Se ve a sí mismo tiempo atrás, bajo el cielo e inmerso en el vacío, con un deseo en mente, arraigado desde el fatídico día de la masacre: observar a su familia muerta. Mucha sangre y un solo culpable.  
>Se basa en el trauma y todo lo retorcido que puede provocar el subconsciente humano y de cómo canalizarlo, optando por la vía más asequible; la venganza.<p>

La destrucción y luego la soledad.

Oye su voz aún, dentro de sus recuerdos, aguda y desagradable, profesando palabras de amor que jamás llegó a comprender. No solo por su carencia emocional, sino por la fuerza con que eran dirigidas. Él jamás hizo algo para llamar su atención, mostrándose reacio a entablar relaciones interpersonales que con el tiempo se forjaron de igual manera.  
>No le importa, solo quiere que caigan en el precipicio de la desolación y comprendan que el mundo se rige por el odio, puesto que es la regla universal.<br>No advierte, porque su lógica no le permite el raciocinio más allá de lo emocional y tangible del ser humano.

Pasa el tiempo y es precisamente Madara Uchiha quien aparece frente a él con el cuerpo de su ex-compañera de equipo en sus brazos, cubierto por aquel líquido rojizo, el cual fluye sin parar arrebatándole la vida. La avienta contra el suelo y desaparece oyéndose el eco del impacto y un jadeo ahogado.

—Sasuke-kun —es ella. Su voz es inconfundible. Porque sus matices contrastan con todo el chirrido desgarrador de la batalla. Con ella todo es rosa y verde.

Naruto se sobresalta, voltea, lo observa y grita con fervor. En cambio él, no hace más que dirigir su mirada inalterable e inexpresiva.

Quiere que se rompa, que su mirada de opaque, que sus ilusiones decaigan y se siente un maldito hipócrita que no merece lo que tiene, aún a sabiendas de su amor incondicional e inagotable. Le carcome el deseo de matarla, de acabar con su pureza y no sentirse tan miserable, porque no quiere ser el único. Quiere sentir el sadismo y el placer de acabar con su vida insignificante. Camina un poco y se detiene, conservando la distancia como si cualquier cruce a la línea fuese una invasión a su espacio personal. Alza la espada y su Sharingan se activa pretendiendo con ello dar por acabado todo lazo que pudiese unirlos.

—Matarla te convierte en un igual a Danzou, ¿eso es lo que quieres? —suelta con seriedad su contrincante, observándolo a la vez que camina con la intención de hacerle frente.

—Tú no sabes nada. Jamás lo comprenderás —el rubio toca su fibra sensible, y le devuelve una mirada enrojecida cargada con el más profundo odio recorriendo sus entrañas.

Pretenden reanudar la lucha, pese a todo, como única vía de escape al dolor.

Lo que tiene claro y sabe muy en el fondo, es que al terminar la guerra, al acabar con toda vida que se interponga en su cometido, ella estará ahí y aunque se sienta un estúpido malnacido incapaz de mostrar afecto, una mísera parte de si se reconforta. Porque aún hay algo para él.

Podrían condenarlo, torturarlo y no le importaría. Él sabe quién es y lo que es.

Puede ser que su sonrisa esté rota, que destrucción sea lo único que su mente logra vislumbrar por doquier, que su corazón esté desvaneciéndose en el más negro y profundo abismo y sin embargo, aquella pequeña y minúscula luz titilante todavía conserva la fuerza para mantenerse brillando. El rostro de Sakura surcado por lágrimas y la sangre brotando por su cuerpo se presenta nuevamente ante él como un claro reflejo de antagonismo a su introspección. Ella tiene la particularidad para brillar con luz propia.  
>Y definitivamente, él hará desaparecer aquella luz.<p>

—Lo siento Sasuke-kun, tal vez la próxima vez.

«Quizás en otra vida te deje de querer».

Sus ojos se cierran, impidiéndole dar el último golpe. Las palabras de Itachi resuenan una y otra vez en su mente como un círculo vicioso, dañino y punzante. Naruto grita encolerizado, con la furia y el dolor palpables. Se acerca propinándole un certero golpe que, para su sorpresa, no es esquivado y lo lanza a metros de distancia.

Se queda allí quieto, porque no hay más que hacer. La luz finalmente se apagó y él no pudo hacer más que ser espectador.

— Eres un bastardo —cae de rodillas junto al inerte cuerpo de Sakura y no puede hacer más que llorar y sumirse en la tristeza.

— Lo sé.

En efecto lo sabe y mejor que nadie, puesto que, sin victimizarse, su vida se ha basado en muerte y ahora… ella. No es una pérdida relevante, al fin y al cabo, sus intentos por quitarle la vida fueron múltiples y aún así, la diferencia es presenciarlo. Vivirlo en carne propia. Todo es confuso para él porque ha perdido, desde la luz hasta la razón. No volverá a oír de sus labios aquel _Sasuke-kun_ que la caracterizaba, ni observar sus ojos verdes, brillantes y vivaces. Porque ella no está.  
>Se fue… sin mirar atrás.<p>

Siente la ira bullir y expandirse dentro de sí, asfixiándolo, cegando la realidad a la cual debe enfrentarse. El poder, la saciedad de su sed vengativa y todo lo que conlleva ya no es suficiente. La noción espacio-tiempo se desmorona.  
>Luego todo es oscuro, frío, inquietante.<br>Patéticamente abrumador.  
>Nuevamente le han arrebatado una oportunidad.<p>

Es portador de los males de su clan, llevando el apellido grabado a fuego, en su mente y en su piel. Ahora no hay vuelta al pasado, lo hecho, hecho está. No habrá palabras de amor ni promesas de un futuro mejor. Sakura no podrá mirar sus ojos y ver a través de ellos cuanta mentira albergan.

Porque efectivamente murió sin haber sido revelado: su secreto. El de él. El de ella.

.

"Lo que tocas se destruye, así como me ves. Estoy ardiendo y en llamas voy a desfallecer. Tómame, aunque sea esta vez, que el tiempo se detenga y luego... deja que mi vida se desvanezca".

.

* * *

><p><strong>... Lalalá, me dejé convencer por Viry, y Viry por Lenna (que por cierto, está de cumpleaños, es loca y es mi madre ~), y así sucesivamente, como un círculo vicioso. Puede ser una porquería, un cliché, una trama redundante y todas esas cosas. Pero mi pensamiento super cool(?) es que puedes tomar una idea, y esa misma, leerla de una y mil formas, lo que varía, es el estilo del escritora, de como maneja a los personajes y expresa sus emociones.**

**RIC: Reto In Character. Ya sabes, por un fandom con menos OoC. **

**Ups... ¿review o papas podridas? Dejo a su criterio lo que merezco (:**


End file.
